


and i'm about to get higher

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Endearments, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Please, Daddies,” Eggsy groans, cock rubbing wetly against Julian’s bunched stomach muscles. He feels weightless, trapped between his Daddies.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>He feels James’ free hand crawl up his flank, splayed wide and fond as he crawls it over Eggsy’s heaving ribs, twisting his nipples harshly. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>“Fuck me, please, wanna know my Daddies fucked me good an’ propa’,”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm about to get higher

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [RVXWINS](http://rvxwins.tumblr.com)

**AND I'M ABOUT TO GET HIGHER**

  
Eggsy can barely feel Julian beneath him.

He’s sprawled out on Julian’s broad chest, legs on either side of his thighs and Eggsy can’t help the little noises that escape from his mouth, desperate little whimpers and hurt high pitched moans, as James shows just how cruel he can be.

“Please, please,” Eggsy moans as Julian drags a heavy hand down his spine, petting him as he whines like a dog, a blush blossoming over his cheeks. He’s limp, wrung out and used up, panting against Julian’s strong clavicles, spit just leaking out the side, hands scrabbling over Julian’s biceps.

“Not yet, Eggsy love,” James croons, dark and sweet and low, and Eggsy would kick him in the face if he could because James is a menace, running the spit- and lube slick tips of his leather gloved fingers where Julian is splitting Eggsy wide, dirty and filthy, almost too much and not yet enough as Eggsy sobs, cheeks wet with tears as he rocks his hips down, strained noises muffled into Julian’s broad shoulders.

Julian is big and thick, fat like a Coke can and longer than Eggsy thought. He sometimes thinks that if he can push away and look down, he’d see the bulge of Julian’s cock in his stomach; he’s small compared to them, almost tiny to their tallness and their broadness.

Every time James shoves one-two fingers, covered in those buttery soft leather gloves and made all the thicker for it, it makes Julian’s fat length tug at his hole, puffy pink and wet like a girl from spit and lube, Julian’s groans rumbling through his chest and making Eggsy shiver.

It’s a rush, a right thrill to think that James is fucking fingering him with those leather gloves on, buttery soft and plaint, molded to James’s hands and fingers. He’s saw James shoot guns in these gloves, saw James break necks and bones and ruthlessly kill in these gloves. He himself has licked blood off them, had James press him into Julian’s chest, Julian pressed to the hilt in his arse, and had James jerk him off even as Julian whispers filth in his ears. Has had James press those black leather gloves to Eggsy’s slick open mouth to let Eggsy suck his own come off.

But hes never had them inside of him before like this, never had them covering James’ hand as he and Julian spread Eggsy between them, limp and weak, fucking gagging for it, finger fucking him as Julian presses straight against his prostrate in a way that has lust sparking through his veins and stars bursting beneath his eyelids as he’ clenches them shut, desperate and coming apart at the seams.

“Fuck, please, I need-,” Eggsy sobs, and he’s curling his fingers into his palms until they’re cramping.

“So gorgeous,” Julain murmurs, dark hair mussed, caught against his forehead which is damp with sweat. He curls a hand around Eggsy’s chin, pulling hsi jaw up and Eggsy whimpers, mouth parted as he breathes raggedly, chest heaving and nipples red and bit-swollen. . “Beautiful like this, so pretty, aren’t you sweetness?”

Eggsy hiccups a sob, feeling how the stretch of his arching spine makes Julian shift in him, larger and fatter, catching against his rim as James’s fingers hook even meaner inside of him, large and hot against his pulsing hole.

Eggsy makes a sharp, punched out noise as James hooks one-two-three fingers up, cruel and deep in how he stretched Eggsy out, and he can feel the smirk as Julian licks his tongue against Eggsy’s bottom lip, sucking gently and scraping the swelling skin with his teeth.

Eggsy whines, high and strained, desperate.

“You going to be a good boy for us, sweetness?” Julian croons against Eggsys mouth, muffling the straining sobs that Eggsy lets out, feeling how the leather of the glove is rough, catching sharp against the swollen rim of Eggsy’s hole.

“Please, yeah, yeah, wanna be so good,” Eggsy pants, moaning low in his mouth as James chuckles behind him, free hand heavy on his quivering flank, the glove buttery soft and rough against his sweat damp skin. “Wanna be so good for my Daddies, please-”

“Fuuck, darling, you know how we love it when you call us that,” James groans, mouthing up the sweat damp knobs of Eggsy’s spine, crawling between Julian’s spread legs, fingers pressing and bulging against Eggsy’s wet, loose rim.

He feels like he’s coming apart at the seams.

“You’re a good boy, Eggsy sweet, such a good boy for your Daddies, aren’t you?” James croons, and Eggsy hiccups a moan into Julian’s mouth, hands clenching at Julian’s clavicles just for something to feel beneath his hands. “So good for us, fucking decadent between us, aren’t you? Sweet little pet all fucked out and wet, gonna love it when you’re stuffed full of your Daddies,”

Eggsy sobs, eyes wet and heavy lidded, feeling how James fits his teeth around the knob at the base of Eggsy’s spine, making him whine, face scrunching up in pain and pleasure, a flush blooming over his cheeks. Julians hand is large and heavy, hot as he pets Eggsy’s hair, smoothing it away from his sweat damp forehead.

“That’s it, our gorgeous lad,” James growls, and Eggsy sobs. James is hot and heavy against his back, cock thick and large and Eggsy can feel the warmth of it against the small of his back. Fuck, he wants it so much. Wants it like he’s going to cry if he doesn’t have it in him soon. “So good for your Daddies,”

Eggsy shudders, a high pitched whine building up in the back of his throat, hurt and continuous as James wiggles his fingers, the leather catching on the rim and making the whine stutter.

“Please, Daddies,” Eggsy groans, cock rubbing wetly against Julian’s bunched stomach muscles. He feels weightless, trapped between his Daddies. He feels James’ free hand crawl up his flank, splayed wide and fond as he crawls it over Eggsy’s heaving ribs, twisting his nipples harshly. “Fuck me, please, wanna know my Daddies fucked me good an’ propa’,”

When he feels James, thick and heavy, crushed against his back as he presses Eggsy into Julian’s chest, slip his fingers out, he groans in protest, tightening down and making Julian gasp, the hand petting Eggsy’s hair fisting tightly, pulling his head back so Julian can fit his teeth around the bobbing length of Eggsy’s adam’s apple.

“Daddy!” Eggsy whines, high pitched,a little hurt punched out noise as Eggsy feels James slowly, oh so slowly, press inside. It burns, too much and not enough and he has to cling to Julias shoulders, back arching as Julian’s free hand goes to his arse, holding Eggsy’s arse open as James steadily fucks in, mouth open and biting gently against Eggsy’s shuddering shoulder.

He’s rendered mute, mouth slack and open, split slick as James presses forward, thick and hurt and Eggsy has to try to breathe, being split open as James pants against the nape of his neck, Julian loosening the fist in Eggsy’s hair to drop to his arse, both hands gripping tightly and spreading his cheeks.

“Fuuuck,” James breathes, forehead damp and hands rambling as he strokes it up the long ling of Eggsy’s throat, gazing heavy lidded at Julian a Eggsy pants desperately against Julian’s clavicle.

Eggsy moans, little uh uh uh’s being driven out of his throat as James nudges his hips forward, Eggsy stuffed full to bursting. “James-Jules,”

He can hardly get their names out, drooling against Julians collarbones, grasping desperately at the headboard behind Julian, shudders and twitches wracking his body.

“Good boy” Julian groans, shifting his hips up slightly into Eggsy’s wet heat. “So good for your Daddies, aren’t you pet, sweetness,”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck,” Eggsy sobs out, and James groans, nudging his hips forward again and getting a strangled scream from Eggsy’s throat.

“Gorgeous pet,” James groans, and he grinds his hip forward, his hand smoothing up Eggsy’s ribs until he’s tapping three fingers against Eggsy’s wide open, spit slick mouth. Eggsy moans, shivering against Julian as Eggsy shudders around both of their cocks.

He drools over the leather-covered fingers, peeking his tongue out before shoving his mouth down onto them, gagging himself on them and sucking them down, muffling his greedy whines as he tries to fuck himself down on his Daddies cocks.

He floats, weightless and caught between Julian and James, cheek resting heavily on Julians spit slick collarbones. He doesn’t even realize that he’s come, mind foggy and dissolving as he’s fucked, split wide open and spread between the two men he loves most.

“That’s it,” Julian croons, pressing kisses to Eggsy’s head, before slanting his mouth over James’ own, licking into his mouth and moaning lowly as Eggsy clenches down on him.

He’s barely aware of James rolling his ups forward, tiny nudges that make Eggsy slip deeper and feel lighter, Julian groaning in his ear as James scrapes he teeth over Eggsy’s bite bruised shoulders, smirking at Julian.

“Good boy, Eggsy,” Julian says, and Eggsy hardly hears it. “That’s it, so good for your Daddies, we’re going to take such good care of you, sweetness,”

Eggsy sobs about James’ thick leather gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ [RVXWINS](http://rvxwins.tumblr.com)


End file.
